


Family is Created From Those Who Find Each Other

by Lonely_starlight_dreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_starlight_dreams/pseuds/Lonely_starlight_dreams
Summary: We all know that Snow White makes an amazing mother, but what was she like before the curse was broken and Emma and her were just friends?
Kudos: 2





	Family is Created From Those Who Find Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite parts of the first season was Emma and Snow White's roommate dynamic and I really missed it when she stepped into the "motherly figure" position in Emma's life. I created this pic to give a tiny window into their lives before the fairytales came true. Enjoy!

“Mary Margaret, what are you doing?” Emma asked.

Mary Margaret startled from where she was trying to place a plate at Emma’s workspace (aka the kitchen table).

“Huh? Oh, well I just happened to bake some cookies and thought you’d want some,” Mary Margaret replied.

It was true. She’d baked cookies that day. And the day before. And scones the day before that. And brownies before that. Looking back, the young school teacher had ended up baking some form of sweet treat every single day for the past two weeks.

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Emma questioned. “Is this some long term plan to bribe me or something? You could’ve just asked, I would’ve gotten it for you.”

“Oh no, no. I just… I always feel more at home with the smell of home-cooking in the air.”

The truth was, Mary Margaret was worried. Emma had just started to live with her, and she wanted their roommate relationship to be perfect.

Mary Margaret sat herself in front of Emma, causing the new Sheriff to lift her head up from her work.

“Emma, if you don’t mind my asking…”

“Is there something bothering you?”

“Not really...it’s just...doyouthinkI’magoodroommate?” the brunette asked hurriedly under her breath.

“What?” Emma replied.

“doyouthinkI’magoodroommate?”

“You need to speak louder, what did you say-”

“ _ Do you think I’m a good roommate _ ?”

Startled, Emma replied, “Oh. So that’s what all of this is about?”

Mary Margaret stood up abruptly and began to walk with the plate of cookies to the trash can.

“Sorry, nevermind it’s really nothing. Just something I’ve been thinking about don’t worry-”

“Mary Margaret-”

“It’s really nothing, I was just being silly-”

“Mary Margaret!-”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up, you seem busy anyways-”

“Mary Margaret,  _ stop _ !”

The schoolteacher stopped in her tracks, then slowly turned back towards the other woman. She fixed her with a shy yet simultaneously intense stare.

“Emma, I’ve only known you for a few weeks, but in that time I’ve come to understand a bit of what your life was like, and I would give anything to change that but I can’t. So instead, I want to try to give you the one thing I think everybody deserves: a home.”

Emma was stunned.

“I want you to feel like you have a home here, no matter what happens. I want you to feel like you belong, that you have a place to come back to. I know this apartment isn’t much, but it’s all I have.

“Baking makes me feel at home so I thought maybe I could share that with you? It seems silly to me now that I think about it.”

“Mary Margaret, I…” emotions played evidently across the blonde’s face until it settled onto one: happiness.

Emma got up from her chair, walked around the table, and pulled Mary Margaret into a hug.

“Thank you,” is all Emma said.

Mary Margaret chuckled lightly.

“You feel as if you’re family to me, Emma. Maybe I could be that for you?”

“Ya, maybe,” Emma said with a soft smile.

They didn’t understand the bond that formed between them, but there was one thing for sure. Emma and Mary Margaret were going to be close for the rest of their lives, whether they knew it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little fluffy fic! :)  
> Tumblr: [yourlocalspacebisexual](https://yourlocalspacebisexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
